


Breaking

by Elle82



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Established Relationship, Feeding, Fights, M/M, Makeup, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, Swearing, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/pseuds/Elle82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight between Will and Hannibal turns into a break for the two as they examine and evaluate their special relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt some time ago: I’m rather interested in the broader psychology behind and around ageplay and dom/sub relationships - how do both Will and Hannibal deal/miss their sessions when they’re in a fight and are not speaking to each other.
> 
> There is an assumed knowledge that Hannibal and Will have an established relationship, with big/little ageplay dynamics. All are consenting adults, some playing younger than biological ages. 
> 
> Prompts (ageplay or not) always welcome. Hit me up in the comments below, or find me on tumblr: puppyxtraining :)

Part of the 'verse created by [telera](http://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera) and [trr_rr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr), with contributions by myself and [anislandcalledcalifornia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AnIslandCalledCalifornia/pseuds/AnIslandCalledCalifornia). Works aren't strictly interconnected, but all set in the same 'verse. Enjoy!

...

“I’m so fucking angry with you Hannibal.”

 

“Don’t speak to me like that please Will.”

 

“I’m not little right now, Hannibal, so I’ll speak to you any way I want.”

 

“It’s not about being little or grown up. It’s about being courteous.”

 

“Fuck. You.”

 

A pause. Will’s chest was heaving. A slight sheen of sweat covered his brow. Hannibal remained seated in his study. 

 

“Tell me Will, tell me why you are so angry.”

 

“Tell you? You know why I’m angry. You undermined me at the crime scene, you made me look stupid. And before you ask me how it makes me feel, I’ll tell you right now, it makes me fucking furious!”

 

He was pacing. Hannibal had never seen him this angry. 

 

“You need to relax Will.”

 

“Don’t tell me to relax. You made me look stupid and unstable. If this is some power play, some game to you, then I want out.”

 

“I can assure you nothing about this is a game to me. Or you. You know how I feel.”

 

“Do I?”

 

“What would you have me do? Agree with you just because we have a relationship outside of the FBI? That is morally wrong.”

 

Will couldn’t disagree with that. 

 

It was late on a Thursday evening, their regular appointment time. Even though they had cemented their relationship both as lovers and as caregiver and little, Hannibal insisted they keep their session. 

 

Hannibal had an inkling that Will would be angry, the way Will tensed up at the crime scene and then refused to make eye contact with Hannibal afterward. 

 

“Morally wrong? Jesus, you’re the last person to talk about that.”

 

Hannibal sighed, picked a piece of lint from his trouser pants. 

 

“How shall we resolve this, Will?”

 

Will threw his hands up. 

 

“I don’t fucking know.”

 

“Language.”

 

Will rolled his eyes. Hannibal couldn’t entirely predict where this would go. Little Will may have thrown a tantrum, screaming and kicking his feet into the ground. He would have felt better afterwards, soothed and shushed by Hannibal as his daddy. 

 

But not today. Will paced. Ran his hands through his hair. 

 

“I want an apology.”

 

Hannibal’s mouth was fixed in a straight line. 

 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

 

“Why not?”

 

A shrug.

 

“I have nothing to apologise for. I did and said what I thought was right at the time. I will not censor my opinions or expertise to pander to your ego, Will.”

 

“My ego?!”

 

“Yes. Your ego.”

 

Will laughed. 

 

“You know, I think I need a break.”

 

Hannibal stood up. 

 

“Perhaps a good idea Will. Maybe we should spend this weekend apart.”

 

Will’s face went blank, any hint of a smirk gone. Eyes narrowed.

 

“Jesus. I just meant getting a cup of coffee or a whiskey, but you know what, if you want it longer than that, then fine.”

 

He went to get his coat from where he’d hung it by the door. 

 

“That’s not what I meant.”

 

“Well, regardless, it sounds like a good idea to me. Have a good weekend.”

 

And with that, he left, leaving Hannibal feeling disappointed, but mostly sad. 

 

…

 

Will drove home angrily. He broke the speed limit, honked at slow drivers and was generally as impolite as he could be. He knew Hannibal wouldn’t be happy with his behavior. 

 

He felt a little better when he drove up to his little house in Wolf Trap, and could hear the dogs barking and whining from inside. He opened the door and they tumbled out, Winston hanging back to stand beside him on the porch. He nudged Will’s hand with his nose. 

 

“Heya Winston. Yeah, I missed you too.”

 

Another nudge. Will looked down into those chocolate brown eyes and sat down, Winston pressing his body against Will’s. He put his arm around the dog. 

 

“Yeah, it’s a bit like that, isn’t it? I don’t know why I got so mad.”

 

Winston sighed. 

 

“Yep. Well, I’ll be around this weekend. We can go fishing. Maybe go for a wander.”

 

Winston barked, then ran down the steps to join is friends in peeing and sniffing around. Will’s phone vibrated in his pocket. A message from Hannibal. 

 

_Did you get home alright?_

 

Will rolled his eyes. He felt like throwing his phone into the bushes, but decided that was silly. He didn’t want to reply straight away, but knew that was silly too. He sighed and decided to be an adult about the situation. 

 

_Yes._

 

Will stood and whistled at the dogs. He wanted to have a quick dinner, take a shower and then go to bed. Tomorrow was Friday, he had back to back classes, then the weekend free, pending any crime scenes popping up. 

 

_Good. May I give you a call on Sunday?_

 

Will ushered the dogs inside, locking the front door. Winter was over, but the night air still had a chill to it, so Will put on the space heater in the living room. The dogs curled up on their beds, licking and grooming. 

 

_If you want._

 

The thought of cooking anything made Will tired and sad. So he put some toast into the toaster and dumped a can of soup into a bowl to be microwaved. A far cry from the gourmet meals he ate with Hannibal. 

 

_I’ll speak to you then. Good night Will. I love you._

 

The microwave dinged, the toast popped up. Will sighed, put his phone on silent and took his dinner to the dining table to eat while reading an old fly-fishing magazine. 

 

…

 

Hannibal kept an eye on his phone. There was no reply from Will. 

 

He understood Will’s anger at the situation but would not apologise for it. Instead, he went home from his office and sat in his living room, reviewing the notes for the patients he was to see the next day. 

 

Hannibal glanced at the space next to him on the couch. The pillow that rested at the end stuck out a little further than usual and when Hannibal went to move it, he found Mr Bear sitting behind it. 

 

He smiled and picked up little Will’s beloved friend. A pang of sadness hit Hannibal as he rubbed the soft paw between his fingers. 

 

Hannibal had had a fun weekend planned for little Will. He had purchased an art easel and a smock for his boy, with plenty of paper on it and a beautiful set of paints to go with it.  He looked over at the closet where it was stored and then down at Mr Bear. 

 

“Your friend Will is going to miss out on some fun this weekend, Mr Bear.”

 

Hannibal loved taking care of Will, whether he was big or little. But when Will was little, Hannibal found himself laughing more. He understood how much Will needed that release, those days and nights of carefree playtime when he did not have to worry about death and blood and bodies. 

 

Grown up Will had moments of measured affection, but little Will was affectionate all the time; he hugged and kissed constantly. He held Hannibal’s hand and snuggled up to him at night. He loved to be held and fed a bottle, insisting before and after that he was a big boy and not a baby.

 

Hannibal smiled at the fond memories, his face etched in both joy and a slight sadness. Will was angry. But, in time, Hannibal knew things would be okay between them. 

 

…

 

Will couldn’t sleep. He looked at the clock. 1:18am. He had climbed into bed at about 11, but had tossed and turned since. He could hear the dogs snuffling and twitching in their sleep. The world outside was silent, yet he was unable to rest. 

 

Will knew why, but was too stubborn to acknowledge the fact that the reason he couldn’t sleep was because of the fight he had had with Hannibal. 

 

He nuzzled into his pillow, chewing on the tip of his thumb. Sighing, he placed the entire thumb in his mouth and gave it a few sucks. It failed to comfort him and he rolled over, frustrated, in the cold bed. 

 

Reaching over to his bedside table, he opened the low drawer and reached in, grabbing for the thing at the back of the drawer. 

 

A spare pacifier. 

 

Will took the cover off and placed it between his lips. He sighed and closed his eyes, concentrating on not the perceived silliness of a grown man sucking on a pacifier, but on the rhythm and his breathing as he sucked on it. 

 

He rolled back over, grabbing one of the pillows from the other side of the bed and holding it in his arms. He closed his eyes and fell into a restless, unsatisfying slumber. 

 

…

 

Friday was a blur. Will taught all day. Hannibal had seen patients for the first half and then settled in his office to do some editing on an article. He had been invited to a dinner party that evening at the house of Mrs Komeda, a friend and fellow opera lover. She had once tried to entice Hannibal romantically, but had been gracious and filled with good-humour when he gently turned her down. 

 

At the end of the meal, when people were mingling, she made her way over, topping up his wine and looking at him cryptically. 

 

“You’ve been very quiet all evening, Hannibal. You didn’t even compliment me on my homemade apple pie.”

 

Mrs Komeda pouted, her red lips puckering salaciously. Hannibal mustered a small smile. 

 

“You and I both know you didn’t cook that pie yourself.”

 

She shrugged and held her wine glass up in a faux toast. 

 

“Well the caterers made it. So it really was home made. Just not by me.”

 

A wink. Hannibal toasted that, took a drink and looked at his glass. 

 

“Does your mood perhaps have something to do with that young man you spend so much time with?”

 

Hannibal looked up at the mention of Will. He was skilled at masking his emotions at the best of times, but Mrs Komeda smiled and winked. She took Hannibal by the elbow and walked him through to her study, a room decorated in dark wood and red velvet. 

 

“In all my years of knowing you, I have never seen you like this. I would even dare to say you are quite smitten with this gentleman. What was his name…?”

 

“Will. Will Graham.”

 

“Ah yes. The FBI man. Trouble in paradise then?”

 

Hannibal fiddled with his cufflinks. 

 

“Something like that.”

 

Mrs Komeda drained her wine and placed the glass on the desk. She sat on the chaise and gestured for Hannibal to sit next to her. 

 

“I know you don’t let just anyone in, Hannibal. He must be very special to you.”

 

“He is. He is a remarkable person. We have a very special relationship.”

 

“Of course you do. Nothing could ever be smutty with you, Hannibal. But what is it that has disarmed you tonight? Did you two fight?”

 

Hannibal sighed. Twirled the stem of his glass between his fingers. 

 

“We had…a disagreement.”

 

“Dare I ask what about?”

 

Mrs Komeda got up and poured herself a whiskey from the buffet at the side of the room. She held the glass up, offering one to Hannibal. He shook his head, holding up his still full wine glass. 

 

The smell of whiskey as she sat next to him made Hannibal think of Will’s penchant for the drink. 

 

“He was angry with me. I perhaps encroached on his territory at the FBI. The fault is mine.”

 

“Well. Why are you here? Why aren’t you with him, making things right?”

 

“I thought perhaps some time apart might be good.”

 

Mrs Komeda rolled her eyes but Hannibal ignored it and continued.

 

“We rely on each other. A lot. I find him fascinating and we have a mutually beneficial relationship, in many ways. Perhaps we are too close.”

 

The lady sighed. 

 

“Hannibal. Do you love him?”

 

“Yes. Very much.”

 

“Then go. Go to him.”

 

“I think I will.”

 

Hannibal eyed the glass of whiskey in her hand. 

 

“Is that a 30 year old Balvenie?”

 

Mrs Komeda shook her head in awe. 

 

“You and that nose of yours. It is.”

 

“Would you happen to have a spare bottle? I’d like to take it to Will. A peace offering. I can send you a cheque on Monday for your troubles?”

 

She shook her hand and went over to the buffet, taking a new box out of the back and handing it to Hannibal. 

 

“In your own time Hannibal. Now go. Oh, take some apple pie too?”

 

Hannibal smiled.

 

“Alright.”

 

…

 

Soon Hannibal was on his way to Wolf Trap, two slices of apple pie and the bottle of whiskey resting on the front seat. 

 

The little house was dark as he drove up. The dashboard clock in Hannibal’s Bentley read 12:05am. 

 

He got out of the car and walked up the steps. He could hear the dogs stirring inside. He knocked on the door. 

 

“Will?”

 

A light came on. Movement. The inside door opened, the screen door remaining between them. Will looked rumpled from sleep, not entirely happy at being woken. The dogs pressed their way forward, keen to see Hannibal. 

 

“What are you doing here? What time is it?”

 

“I apologise for turning up unannounced and at such an hour. It’s just after midnight.”

 

Will pushed the screen door open and the dogs rushed out. 

 

“May I come in, Will?”

 

“I thought you wanted to spend this weekend apart?”

 

“Perhaps I was too hasty in my suggestion to do so. May I?”

 

Will sighed and moved aside, arms folded across his chest. He whistled and the dogs came back inside, sniffing around Hannibal and catching scent of the container of pie he held in his hand. 

 

“How was your day?”

 

“Busy. Back to back classes. I was looking forward to a quiet weekend.”

 

A subtle dig that Hannibal was not offended by even thought it may have been Will’s intention. Instead he held up the container.

 

“I brought some dessert. And something to drink.”

 

Will shut the doors and rubbed his hands over his arms.

 

“I’m not hungry.”

 

“It’s apple pie. My friend, Mrs Komeda, made it and insisted I bring you a piece.”

 

“Oh. She knows about us?”

 

“Yes. Why wouldn’t she?”

 

Will shrugged. 

 

“I don’t know. I don’t really picture you gabbing to your friends about your crazy partner.”

 

“You’re not crazy Will.”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

Will picked up the whisky and looked at Hannibal. 

 

“Where did you get this?”

 

“I borrowed it from her collection.”

 

“Hannibal, this is worth nearly a thousand dollars.”

 

“I thought you might like it.”

 

A pause as Will turned the box over in his hands. He put it down. 

 

“You can’t just buy your way out of what happened, Hannibal.”

 

“I wouldn’t dishonor you or our relationship by even thinking of doing so. You know me better than that.”

 

“Well then what are you doing here?”

 

“I wanted to see you. I wanted to make things right.”

 

Hannibal glanced around Will’s little house. The dogs were sitting on their beds, watching them. Will’s bed sheets and blanket were twisted. Hannibal noticed the pacifier sitting on the bedside table. He looked back at Will, who knew he had seen it. He walked over angrily and snatched it up in his hand before throwing it back in the bottom drawer. 

 

“I missed you Will.”

 

“It’s been just over 24 hours.”

 

Hannibal gave a small shrug.

 

“Then I have missed you for just over 24 hours.”

 

Will gave a small smirk. Hannibal couldn’t tell if it was because he thought he was being cheesy, or if he was trying to mask genuine happiness at being missed. 

 

“I missed you too.”

 

“But…I made you angry.”

 

“You did.”

 

“I didn’t realise it would have caused the reaction it did. I will endeavor not to make the same mistake again.”

 

Will went into the kitchen and got out two plates for the pie, putting them in the microwave to reheat. He put the kettle on and took out two mugs, putting a tea bag in each. 

 

He handed a plate of hot pie and a mug of tea to Hannibal and followed him with his own. They sat in the armchairs that sat to the side of the fireplace. The dogs began to settle. 

 

Will took a bite of the apple pie.

 

“Mmm. This is good. Your friend is a good cook.”

 

Hannibal smiled, took a sip of tea, but left his pie untouched. He put his mug on the floor, leaving his plate resting on the arm of the chair.

 

He took the plate from Will who gave him a quizzical look. Hannibal took a forkful of pie and blew on it. He held it up in front of Will’s mouth. 

 

“You…you don’t have to do this.”

 

“I know. I want to. Let me.”

 

“I’m not little right now, Hannibal.”

 

“I know that too. I need this. Please.”

 

Will swallowed. Oh how he knew he needed it too. But he couldn’t admit that to Hannibal. He had seen the pacifier, so knew that Will had missed him. Still the admittance was never easy to come by. 

 

Slowly, he opened his mouth and allowed Hannibal to feed him the first piece. He chewed and swallowed. Hannibal smiled and loaded up another forkful. 

 

Will ate in silence. When he was done, he drank his tea and watched as Hannibal ate his own pie. Will yawned. 

 

“It’s too late for you to drive back to Baltimore. Stay here?”

 

Hannibal nodded and placed his and Will’s dishes in the sink. Will went to the bottom drawer of his bureau where he kept some spares of Hannibal’s clothes and handed him a pair of pyjama bottoms and a long sleeved top. He brushed his teeth while Hannibal removed his suit, placing it carefully over the backs of one of the armchairs. 

 

“I left a spare toothbrush on the sink for you.”

 

Will climbed into bed and was soon joined by Hannibal, who turned the lights off before he covered them both with the blanket.

 

Soon after, Hannibal’s arms snaked around Will, pulling him close. 

 

Will sighed and despite his best efforts to resist, he nuzzled his face into Hannibal’s neck. He breathed in his scent - fine cologne and a hint of cigar smoke. 

 

“I missed you Will.”

 

A yawn. Another nuzzle.

 

“So you keep saying.”

 

“Did you miss me?”

 

“I did.”

 

“Did little Will miss his daddy?”

 

A pause. When Will spoke again, his voice was younger in the dark. 

 

“He did.”

 

“I see you tried to soothe yourself.”

 

Will blushed at the memory of the pacifier. 

 

“It didn’t feel the same.”

 

“No, I imagine it wouldn’t have.”

 

They lay there for a few moments, listening to the few night birds outside still making their calls. 

 

“I’m sorry for the way I spoke to you.”

 

“Quite alright. You were upset.”

 

“Still. It was rude.”

 

“A little perhaps.”

 

Will yawned. The temptation to stick his thumb in his mouth and fall asleep immediately in Hannibal’s arms was strong.  Hannibal brought his hand up and ran it through Will’s curls. 

 

“I had a wonderful weekend planned for little Will.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

Will closed his eyes, allowing the tiredness to take over.

 

“Wh…what’d you have planned?”

 

“I thought perhaps he and I could do some art, then go for a drive somewhere. There are a few farms nearby starting to get some good produce.”

 

Will gave up the fight and brought his hand up to his mouth. He placed his thumb in his mouth and sighed contentedly. Hannibal sensed what Will was doing in the dark. He could feel Will’s hand against his body, moving rhythmically as he sucked his thumb. 

 

“’d like that.”

 

Hannibal kissed Will’s forehead, closing his eyes, on the verge of sleep himself. 

 

“I knew you would darling. I knew you would.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make this a multichap! This one is a bit shorter. More to come <3

Will woke up, hazy but warm. He opened his eyes. His thumb was still tucked in his mouth. The bed was empty next to him and he suddenly felt very alone and very little. 

 

He whimpered a little, kicked his legs out in the bed.

 

“D-daddy?”

 

Will could hear noises in the kitchen. He brought his free hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes. Will tried louder.

 

“Daddy?”

 

Hannibal looked up from the cutting board, surprised at the young-sounding voice coming from Will’s makeshift bedroom at the front of the house. The dogs were sitting at his feet, drooling as he prepared some bacon for breakfast. 

 

Hannibal washed his hands, wiped them on a tea towel and walked through to Will.

 

“Good morning darling.”

 

Will’s hair was tousled and he was still sucking his thumb. He held one hand out and made a grabbing motion, indicating he wanted a hug. Hannibal smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, braced for when Will launched himself at him. 

 

“Well, what a way to be greeted! Did you sleep well, my dear boy?”

 

He felt Will nod as he nuzzled his face into his neck. Hannibal rubbed Will’s back with one hand, running his fingers through his curls with the other. 

 

They hadn’t fought that badly before, but Hannibal wasn’t entirely surprised at Will’s mindset on waking that morning. 

 

He pulled back from Will and gently eased the thumb out of his mouth. Will gave a small pout and Hannibal kissed him on the forehead. 

 

“Daddy’s going to cook some breakfast. Are you hungry?”

 

Will nodded. The dogs sat on the floor beside the bed. Winston placed his jaw on the bed next to Hannibal’s thigh. Will reached over and petted him on the head. 

 

“Good doggy.”

 

“Alright, now Will, can I leave you to make the bed and then you can come help me in the kitchen?”

 

Will shook his head and clung to Hannibal. 

 

“No. Wanna stay with daddy.”

 

“Will darling, you’ll have the dogs here with you. I’ll just be in the kitchen. I’m making you a special breakfast. Be a good boy and make the bed?”

 

“Do I have to?”

 

“Yes darling. Making your bed is part of your routine. Remember we talked about that?”

 

Will chewed on the tip of his thumb and nodded his head. Hannibal patted Will on the back a few more times then gently pushed him off. 

 

“Good boy.”

 

Will stared at the bed as Hannibal returned to the kitchen. He made the bed quickly, but it didn’t look quite as neat as it could, and he knew his daddy wouldn’t be happy with the finished product. So he threw back the quilt and started again, taking the time to get it right. 

 

The dogs watched Will strangely and followed him through to the kitchen when he was done. 

 

“I made the bed daddy!”

 

“Good boy Will. I’m sure you have done an excellent job. Now, can you help my by beating those eggs there in the bowl? And adding a small pinch of cinnamon?”

 

Will nodded and began to beat the eggs and cinnamon. Hannibal was slicing bread and heating up a skillet for French toast. 

 

“Now Will, you dip the bread into the egg and then I will place it into the pan.”

 

Will took a slice of bread, dipping it into the egg mixture. 

 

“Can I put it in the pan?”

 

“No darling, the pan is very hot, and I wouldn’t want you to burn yourself. “

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

They continued until they had enough French toast. Hannibal pulled some sizzling bacon from the oven and served everything up on two plates. 

 

Hannibal had prepared some coffee in a French press for himself. Looking through Will’s cupboards, he found a sippy cup with frogs on it and filled it with milk. 

 

“Sit at the table Will and I’ll bring everything over.”

 

Will sat with the dogs around him as Hannibal put the food in front of him, along with cutlery and his milk. He sat next to Will with his own plate and coffee and began to eat. 

 

“What’s wrong? Are you not hungry?”

 

Will ducked his head and muttered something quietly. 

 

“What was that Will? You’ll need to speak up.”

 

Will kicked his legs a little and blushed.

 

“Want daddy to feed me.”

 

Hannibal smiled. He didn’t always encourage babyishness in little Will, but thinking back to their last few days, he decided to indulge him. 

 

He pulled Will’s plate towards him and began to cut it up for him. He loaded up a forkful of bacon and toast and held it to Will’s mouth. 

 

Will ate it up and swallowed, opening his mouth for another forkful. Hannibal chuckled. 

 

“My boy is hungry this morning.”

 

Will chewed and nodded.

 

“Daddy, can I give the doggies some bacon?”

 

At the sound of the word, the dogs’ ears pricked up.

 

“No darling. But we’ll give them some breakfast after we’ve had ours.”

 

They continued eating, Hannibal sneaking in mouthfuls of his own toast and coffee while Will ate and drank from his sippy cup. 

 

When they were done, Will helped Hannibal carry the dishes to the sink. 

 

“While I clean up, why don’t you let the dogs out for a run, and then we’ll feed them. But don’t go too far from the front yard.”

 

“Okay daddy. C’mon everyone!”

 

Will skipped out the front door and down the steps. It was summer and the grass was green. The dogs ran about and yipped while Will ran about, chasing them. Hannibal could hear his gleeful shouts as he cleaned up the kitchen.

 

When he was done, he went out to the porch and watched Will run about for a while. He called him over.

 

“Will. Would you like to go strawberry picking?”

 

His eyes went wide.

 

“Can…can we do that?”

 

“We can. I know a place on the way back to daddy’s house. Then perhaps, I thought you could try out that new easel?”

 

Will nodded vigorously, then his face fell slightly. 

 

“What about the doggies?”

 

“They will need to stay here. We’ve talked about this.”

 

Will pouted slightly. 

 

“Why can’t they come with us?”

 

“Daddy’s house is not suitable for dogs, darling. Besides, you’ll be back tomorrow. They will be alright. I’ll call Mr Frederikson up the road and ask him to come by and feed them and let them out for a run.”

 

Will knelt down and held Winston’s head in his hands, giving him a kiss on the snout. 

 

“I love you. And all of you. Be good and maybe we can leave some treats out for Mr Frederikson to give you.”

 

“Alright Will, time to get dressed, we’ll leave soon.”

 

Will reluctantly trudged up the steps, the dogs following. Hannibal got some clothes from the bureau on the far side of the room. Will didn’t keep many of his little clothes at his house, but Hannibal managed to find some jeans and a green t-shirt with a bulldog print on it. He held the clothes out to Will.

 

“Do you want to dress yourself?”

 

Will blushed and shook his head. Hannibal smiled and helped Will out of his pyjamas, and into his clothes. He sat Will on the bed as he helped him with his shoes and socks, tying them up tight. 

 

“Go brush your teeth darling and use the potty. I’ll get dressed myself and call Mr Frederikson.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Will obeyed and was back in a few minutes. He said goodbye to his dogs then Hannibal buckled Will into his car, went back to lock up the house, and they were off to the farm. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I pressed on with this. Warning, this is a looong chapter, but didn't feel right to break it up.

The strawberry farm was about halfway between Wolf Trap and Baltimore. Will squirmed in his seat as they drove along. 

 

“Are we there yet daddy?”

 

“Not much further to go darling.”

 

Will kicked his legs and looked out the window. Another few miles passed. 

 

“Are we there yet?”

 

Hannibal regretted not bringing along his iPad that was preloaded with some of Will’s favourite cartoons, or even a DVD he could have put on in the console and Will could have watched from the backseat. 

 

“Will we’ve only gone a few miles from when you last asked.”

 

“But daddy I’m bored!.”

 

“Well…how about we play a game?”

 

“What kinda game?”

 

“Have you played I Spy before?”

 

Will shook his head. 

 

“No. How do we play?”

 

“I pick something I can see, or have just seen, and I tell you the first letter of the thing I have seen. Then, you need to guess what it is.”

 

“Oh. That sounds fun.”

 

“It is. And you have to say it a certain way. For example: I spy with my little eye, something beginning with…R.”

 

Hannibal started with an easy one. Will looked out the window and inside the car. He cocked his head. 

 

“Is it…the road?”

 

“Very good darling. Now it’s your turn.”

 

Will furrowed his brow and looked out the window. 

 

“Um…I spy with…how did it go daddy?”

 

“I spy with my little eye.”

 

“I spy with my little eye something beginning with…D.”

 

Hannibal smiled, keeping his eyes on the road. 

 

“Hmm. Is it…a dog?”

 

“No! I can’t see any dogs. Try again.”

 

“Is it…the dashboard?”

 

“No! Try again da…try again!”

 

“Hmm. Is it….a dial?”

 

Hannibal pointed at the radio volume dial on the console. 

 

“No!”

 

“I give up Will. What is it?”

 

Will giggled.

 

“It’s a daddy! I spy my daddy.”

 

“Of course! Why didn’t I think of that?”

 

“Does that mean I won?”

 

‘”It does, darling boy. Well done.”

 

They played a few more rounds, passing the time as they pulled into the strawberry farm. 

 

“Ooh daddy! Is this it? Are we here?”

 

Hannibal switched the engine off and turned to Will. They didn’t go out often as daddy and little. Will would sometimes revert to his adult persona when they did, but there were occasions when he didn’t. And in those instances, they were usually discreet. 

 

Hannibal took Will’s hand, allowing him the opportunity to pinch him if he wanted out of the situation. 

 

“We are. Now, I want you to stay near to daddy. No wandering off, alright?”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Are you ready to pick some strawberries Will?”

 

He nodded, squirming again. He was eager to get started. Hannibal laughed. 

 

“Good boy. Let’s go.”

 

…

 

There were a few families and couples at the farm, but it was not overly busy. The friendly man at the small stand at the entrance to the farm took their payment and handed Will and Hannibal two empty cardboard tray’s. 

 

“You can pick as much as you’d like, as long as they fill these trays. But, no one’ll mind if you sample a few too.”

 

The man winked at Will, who blushed and shifted closer to Hannibal. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

Hannibal led Will over to a quieter patch of land. He knelt down beside one of the clusters of plants. 

 

“See here Will? Here’s a nice bunch. Now, watch carefully and I’ll show you how to pick one.”

 

Will knelt down and watched as his daddy gently picked the strawberry from the plant, about an inch above the top of the berry, leaving the leaves and stem intact. 

 

“You must be gentle darling. We want to prevent any bruising, and maybe this afternoon I’ll make a nice salad or a pie from them”

 

He dropped the strawberry into Will’s tray. 

 

“Why don’t you start here, and I’ll be just down there.”

 

Hannibal pointed to a cluster of berries not far away. Will nodded and began picking the berries. 

 

They both worked for a little while, Will eating a couple as he picked. They were fat and juicy and sweet. Will wiped the juice from his mouth with the back of his hand. 

 

Will heard a shriek nearby and looked up as he saw a man, perhaps about Will’s adult age, pick up a little boy and zoom him around as if he were an aeroplane. The little boy laughed and shrieked as the man, presumably his father, swung him around, throwing him in the air and spinning him around. 

 

When he put the boy down, he ran off, the man chasing him, picking him up and blowing a raspberry on his tummy, causing a fresh set of giggles and squirming. 

 

Will sighed and looked over at his Hannibal, who was watching him. Will gave a small smile and went back to picking the strawberries. 

 

He had filled half of his tray when he began to get restless. Hannibal had filled his and walked back over to Will. 

 

“Have you had enough darling?”

 

Will nodded. Hannibal pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and went to wipe Will’s face, but he pulled away and brought his hand up to take the piece of cloth in his own hand. 

 

Will wiped his face as Hannibal picked up Will’s tray. They walked back towards the stand where they tipped their strawberries into a plastic bag. 

 

“Are you thirsty Will?”

 

He nodded, and Hannibal bought two takeaway cups of the homemade lemonade from the stand. They got in the car, Hannibal noticing that Will was quiet as he sipped his drink. Usually little Will would be chattering, asking questions.

 

“Is something the matter?”

 

Will sighed. When he spoke, it was clear he wasn’t little.

 

“I just…just seeing that kid with his dad made me think of my dad.”

 

Hannibal placed his hand on Will’s knee and gave it a quick squeeze. 

 

“When was the last time you saw him?”

 

“A few years ago. I keep meaning to go visit him. But, well. There’s always an excuse not to, isn’t there?”

 

Will took another sip. He was tired all of a sudden, the heat and the swinging between two mindsets proving exhausting to him. 

 

“Close your eyes Will. Just relax. We’ll be home soon and we can do whatever you want this afternoon.”

 

He nodded, and shifted to get more comfortable in his seat. He allowed his eyelids to droop but before he surrendered to sleep, he reached his hand out to grab Hannibal’s as it rested on the gearstick. He squeezed his fingers. 

 

“Thank you, Hannibal.”

 

“You’re welcome Will.”

 

When Hannibal was sure Will was fast asleep, he untangled his hand from Will’s grip and made a very important phone call. 

 

…

 

“Wake up Will. We’re home.”

 

Will’s eyes fluttered open. They were in Hannibal’s driveway. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. 

 

Hannibal was not sure if Will would regress again, and was happy with either possibility. 

 

“Did you sleep alright?”

 

“Yes daddy.”

 

Hannibal smiled and helped Will unbuckle his seatbelt. He got the strawberries from the trunk. 

 

“Good boy. Now daddy’s doing to turn these strawberries into a delicious pie for dessert tonight. Would you like to help, or would you like to perhaps do some painting?”

 

Will chewed on his bottom lip as he followed his daddy into the house to the kitchen. 

 

“Ummm….I wanna paint.”

 

“Alright. Let’s go set up your easel. But first, how about you go and wash your hands.”

 

“Alright daddy.”

 

Will ran off and Hannibal went into the living room where he took the easel from the closet. He put a plastic drop-sheet on the ground and placed the folded easel by the window. When Will came back, his eyes went wide. 

 

“Is that really for me?”

 

“Of course it is dear boy. Here, help daddy set it up.”

 

Hannibal found that when Will was unsettled by something, asking him to help and take charge of a task instilled confidence in him. 

 

Will worked quickly, kneeling on the plastic sheet to put the pieces of the easel together and adjusting it so it was the right height. 

 

“Very good. You’ve been such a big help”

 

Hannibal went over to the closet and brought back a large pad of thick white paper, a smock and a wooden case. 

 

He placed the pad on the easel and helped Will into the smock. It was blue, with coloured polka dots on it. It looked decidedly childish, but was sized to fit an adult. 

 

Hannibal opened the wooden case while Will peered over his shoulder. On one side of the case lay tubes of paint in all colours. Clipped to the other side was a selection of brushes and a tray where the paints could be mixed. 

 

“Now Will. I know you will be careful with these paints. Paint daddy a picture, I’ll be through in the kitchen if you need anything.”

 

As Hannibal neared the doorway, Will shouted out. 

 

“Daddy wait!”

 

He turned around just in time for Will to wrap him in a tight hug, nuzzling his neck. 

 

“Thank you so so so much daddy. I never had anything this nice before.”

 

Hannibal wrapped his arms around him, patting his back. 

 

“You’re very welcome, darling. You deserve nothing but the best dear boy.”

 

When Will pulled away, he had tears in his eyes. Hannibal kissed his cheek and Will ran back to the easel, carefully taking the caps off the tubes of paint and getting to work. 

 

…

 

Hannibal made quick work of the strawberries; he washed and trimmed them, and placed them in a pot with an inch of water and some sugar. He boiled them down to make a delicious filling, then worked on making a shortcrust pastry for the base of the pie, and a flaky puff pastry for the top. 

 

When the pie was in the oven, he went back to the living room where Will was just finishing off his painting. Only a few smears of paint had made it onto the smock and onto Will’s face. 

 

“How did you go, Will?”

 

Will stood back proudly, smiling. He had painted his house at Wolf Trap, with all of his dogs. Figures that were meant to be Will and Hannibal were standing beside the house. A bright smiling sun shone down from the upper left corner of the page. 

 

“Did I do good daddy?”

 

“I am very impressed darling. That one will be a keeper, most certainly.”

 

Will beamed. 

 

Just as Hannibal was about to unclip it from the easel, the doorbell rang. 

 

“Who is it daddy?”

 

“Oh, just a special delivery. Here, let me help you take your smock off.”

 

Will began to fidget and Hannibal smiled. 

 

“Stand still darling.”

 

“But I want to see who is at the door!”

 

“All in good time.”

 

When the smock was off, Will ran towards the front door, waiting for his daddy. 

 

When Hannibal came and opened the door, it was Mr Frederikson standing there. Will’s face fell. 

 

“Hello Doctor Lecter. Hello Will.”

 

Will’s chin trembled and he turned his back and ran off. Mr Frederikson looked past Hannibal and gave him a confused look. 

 

“He alright?”

 

“He’s been a little under the weather.”

 

“Ah, I see.”

 

“He’ll be fine. Thank you for bringing the dogs, I sincerely appreciate it.”

 

“No problem. Happy to help. Where do you want them? They’re still in the car, they been near jumping out of their skin. They can sense these things, y’know?”

 

Hannibal reached into his wallet and took out some money, handing the bills to Mr Frederikson. 

 

“I think perhaps if we put them in the back yard for now. There is a side gate, if you wouldn’t mind? I’d better see if Will is alright.”

 

“No problem. Have a good one, Doctor Lecter. Nice house, by the way.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Hannibal shut the front door. He could hear quiet sobs coming from Will’s bedroom upstairs. He made his way up and tapped on the door. 

 

“Will darling? What’s wrong?”

 

A mumbled answer came from the pillow where Will had buried his face. Hannibal sat on the bed and rubbed Will’s back.

 

“Daddy can’t hear you Will.”

 

Will rolled over, his eyes red and his nose running. 

 

“It’s Mr Frederikson. He’s…he’s here because of the dogs, isn’t he? Something happened, didn’t it?”

 

“Nothing has happened. Everything is okay.”

 

“Then…then why was he here?”

 

“Daddy has a surprise for you. Come. Sit up.”

 

Hannibal helped him to sit up and wiped his face. He held his hand as they went downstairs. When they reached the kitchen, Will looked outside where the doors opened onto the terrace. There, on the back porch, sat his dogs. His face broke into a smile. 

 

“But…but how! Daddy how?!”

 

“Mr Frederikson brought them here.”

 

Will rushed towards the doors and out onto the terrace where the dogs jumped on him, licking his hands and running around. 

 

“But you said I couldn’t have the dogs here?”

 

“I know however I changed my mind. Every now and again, it would be lovely to have them here. However, we need to established some rules, darling. If they are to visit.”

 

Will nodded solemnly.

 

“You must clean up after them. And they need to stay in the back part of the house at night. No jumping on the furniture. And they will eat out here on the terrace. Do we have a deal?”

 

Will nodded and hugged Hannibal, then went back to playing with the dogs, taking them on a tour of the garden as Hannibal watched from the terrace, smiling. 

 

…

 

After dinner and the delicious strawberry pie, Will fed and dogs and let them out for the night, and laid out their beds where Hannibal had told them. 

 

Hannibal gave Will a bath, and it was during bath time that Will aged back up. 

 

“Can I still wash your hair for you Will?”

 

He gave a small smile.

 

“Sure.”

 

While Will dried himself off, Hannibal swapped out the pyjamas he had laid out for Will’s grown up ones and left the bathroom to give him privacy and get changed himself. 

 

When Will was done, he came through to their bedroom where Hannibal was sitting on the bed, reading a book. Will looked sheepish and tired as he sat next to Hannibal. Immediately, he moved down so that his arms encircled Hannibal’s waist. 

 

Hannibal adjusted his position so that Will was tucked under his arm, resting on his stomach. 

 

“I can’t believe you finally let the dogs stay here.”

 

Hannibal smiled, ducked his head and kissed Will’s damp curls. 

 

“Compromise Will. And I know how much you love them.”

 

Will sighed and yawned. 

 

“Thanks again for the past few days. I know they haven’t exactly been easy.”

 

“You’re more than welcome.”

 

“How do you stay so relaxed?”

 

“Patience, Will. And I love you very much. Both you and little Will. Makes it much easier.”

 

Will yawned again and nuzzled his face into Hannibal’s stomach again, drinking in the scent of the cleanness and warmth. 

 

“What’re you reading?”

 

“Reacquainting myself with some William Blake. Another William I am fond of.”

 

Will gave a quiet snort.

 

“Read some to me?”

 

Hannibal flicked through until he found the right poem. And then softly, lyrically, spoke them as Will fell asleep. 

  
  
_Sweet dreams form a shade,_  
_O'er my lovely infants head._  
_Sweet dreams of pleasant streams,_  
_By happy silent moony beams_  
  
_Sweet sleep with soft down._  
_Weave thy brows an infant crown._  
_Sweet sleep Angel mild,_  
_Hover o'er my happy child._  
  
_Sweet smiles in the night,_  
_Hover over my delight._  
_Sweet smiles Mothers smiles,_  
_All the livelong night beguiles._  
  
_Sweet moans, dovelike sighs,_  
_Chase not slumber from thy eyes,_  
_Sweet moans, sweeter smiles,_  
_All the dovelike moans beguiles._  
  
_Sleep sleep happy child,_  
_All creation slept and smil'd._  
_Sleep sleep, happy sleep._  
_While o'er thee thy mother weep_  
  
_Sweet babe in thy face,_  
_Holy image I can trace._  
_Sweet babe once like thee._  
_Thy maker lay and wept for me_  
  
_Wept for me for thee for all,_  
_When he was an infant small._  
_Thou his image ever see._  
_Heavenly face that smiles on thee,_  
  
_Smiles on thee on me on all,_  
_Who became an infant small,_  
_Infant smiles are His own smiles,_  
_Heaven & earth to peace beguiles. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is 'A Cradle Song' by William Blake. Thank you so much to all who encouraged me with this fic, and OP for posting the prompt. I am forever in gradtitude to you <3


End file.
